Life and swords?
by Azura-Striker
Summary: High School... enough said... though in reality I'm bad at summaries xP The story is basically just "Sui-feng" aka Soifon living her life through highschool.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach

That includes the characters in this story too.

This fic is inspired by a full marathon reading another manga which you will guess later on.

I do not own that one too.

Did I miss any disclaimer blah blah? If i did please do inform me.

Chapter One: Hajime!

Karakura is a town west of Tokyo. It is just your ordinary small city with just the right population. Bustling with people during the rush hour but peaceful during early afternoon. Since it is your average small city, the town is divided into three social classes, from the type of houses to the type of people living in them. There's the extremely rich district, when I say extremely I do mean extremely rich people living in them. They have houses designed from Victorian, American to Traditional Japanese Mansion, with garage filled with variety of cars, Ferrari, Dodge Viper, Jaguars yada yadda yaddda, name it's parked somewhere within those houses. They are situated to the north of Karakura. Next is your average district, this has people that are rich but not much to rival the extreme ones, this also house the average ones. Those that have enough to provide for the family needs and can still pamper themselves silly. Houses here ranges from two to three storey high, with one or two at the max cars parked in front. They occupy the east and south side of Karakura. Well you probably guessed what will be occupying the west side. This is the district that houses those who get by with whatever they earn for the day. With shady looking houses to apartments that screams "I'm just ripping you off to the bones". I mean, doors, windows and floors that creaks everytime you pass, open and walk on them. That no matter how unreasonable one has to pay to live here, it is always better than living in the streets.

Like all other small town in the country, it has a vast greenery of forest. And in this particular forest is where we will find the life of the person will be following around Karakura.

With dawn breaking the horizon, slowing bathing the entrance to the forest west of Karakura.

"WHACK!" A loud sound echoing throughout the forest, making the birds fly and small animals flee.

"THUMP, WHACK, SLSSSSSH, PHACK!" this time more loud echoes. As if someone is killing the shit out the trees.

The noise reverberated across the forest entrance. Making any passerby if any are awake, do a double take to see if a murder if being committed. Going in the said outland, closer to the noise, not too far in the woods, a feign shadow of a girl can be made of. Briskly moving , making fallen leaves rustle, and hardwood cries, with the sun slowly making it atop the tress where the girl is, letting its presence known by shining a light across the pale face of the girl. Beads of sweat across her face, slowly making its way down her jaw, to her chin, to the good grace of gravity, accepted by the cool ground beneath.

The girl was trying to catch her breath, squinting upon the sudden feel of the sun across her eyes, she turn slightly towards the light, smiling, welcoming the break of morning, then it widens upon it cames to a realization.

"Shimatta!" the girl yelled, bolting towards the tree in front of her, that looks like it had seen many battles, dropping something on the foot of it with a subtle sound and turning to the entance of the forest. Dashing towards the only exit she has ever used. Avoiding all the others plantation the pops up to her face.

Running at top speed in the forest avoiding everything inside it is not a breeze, she encounter a few close call of falling flat on her face, but manage to stumble back to her momentum, though the next tree that decided to have a piece of her was hidden behind the one she just avoided.

"Just to think I take this path everyday, I still manage to miss this one everytime, damn" The girl muttered under labored breathing.

Just whe she was about to exchange faces, body included with the tree, she side stepped her right foot forward to her right, followed closely with her left, making her left toe behind her right heel, in a parallel position with the left heel slightly up, avoiding the unwanted plastic surgery with the tree. Using her current footing to make her accelerate once again.

She was finally a few feet away from the exit.

"It wont hurt to do it right?" She pondered, and decided to heck with looking like an idiot.

Using every bit on energy she had, she lounge towards the exit as she was a few inches away from it, making her body literally fly out of the forest. Her arms spread wide and feet separated, making a perfect X formation on her body. Liking every bit of cool air hiting her hot body. Though it might be a spectacular flight from her point view, the landing as totally a different matter. Feeling so happy that the wind has cooled her down, she closed her eyes in content forgetting about landing safely to the ground.

Like always, we only notice our mistake after they happen, otherwise they can't be called a mistake.

"CRAP!" the girl yelled, folding her legs and landing ungracefully to the bushes near the road.

She made a disgrunted sound, and pops up her head from the bushes. Raven hair fulls of leaves, with two long braids hanging just behind her ears, wrapped in white cloth, with silver rings tied to the end. Khaki Green eyes and pale skin covered with bush remains she just manage to kill.

Name: Shaolin Feng

AKA: Soifon

Height: 4'11" (In which she claimsto be 5')

Weight: 83 lbs ( Man this girl needs some meat in her body)

Occupation: Junior High

Other occupation: Newspaper girl

Standing up, she dusted herself off and started limping first then gaining speed as she jogs towards town, towards her part time job as newspaper girl. Though it was still early, she is a very diligent girl. Always wanting to get things done the right way.

"Another day, another yen" Soifon's way of saying good morning.

A/N: Reviews are welcome, flames too, but not too much to kill me okay, go easy on me, this is my first fic. I know its a slow start,


End file.
